My XMen Team
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: Max, power of fire, is ready to be put on a team. Who will have a new teammate?
1. New Teammates!

Waking up in cold sweat, literally feeling myself shaking from the nightmare... the nightmare. "She's gone." I whispered to myself, my own chant. "She's gone. She's gone. She's gone." I continued to myself, trying to calm myself down.

No... it didn't.

I could still remember the dream. To the last detail. I remembered it.

I didn't want to tell anyone of these nightmares... no, I _couldn't_ tell them. I knew what they'll do: Laugh. Laugh at my fears. I knew that all too well.

"Max, are you ok?"

A female voice, Jean, asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Y-yeah," I lied, not knowing what else to say to her. "Can I come in?" she said suddenly. "I'm fine!" I told her, not wanting her to come in and see me soaked in sweat.

"Ok." she said soon after, making me to relax a little. Laying back down, I tried to fall back asleep... until the alarm clock went off, making me to sit up again.

Standing up, I look over at the calender and saw that it was _that_ _day_. The day that I'm going to join a team.

"Max!"

Another female voice said in a cheerful tone, than seeing a brown hair girl running through the door. "Hey Kitty," I said to her as I went to the closet to pull out my X-Men uniform. The uniform look like... I'm not really sure how to describe it. It look like any other new recruiter uniform... only mine could withstand extreme heat. It had too because of my powers.

"Are you excited?" she asked me. "Yeah," I replied as I was trying so hard to forget about my dream. "Hurry up and get to the Danger Room! I want to see what team you're with." she said than running out of my room, giving me a chance to change.

Now ready, I walk out of my room and accidently bumped into... I don't really know her name. She wore white from head to toe. _Literally_ head to toe. The only thing that wasn't covered was the eye part of her suit. Her deep blue eyes.

"Sorry." I said quickly. The mysterious girl in white didn't say anything to me and walked down the hallway... toward the Danger Room. "Ok..." I said to myself than continued to walk down the halls.

Now waiting in line with the other new recruits, I noticed the girl in white in line too. "Didn't know that she was new." I thought to myself than seeing Logan entering the room. "Ok recruits, today is the day that you're going to join a team." he said, than looking down at the clipboard in his hands. "When I call your name, step forward and tell us what kind of fighter you are. Close, median, or a distance fighter." he explained.

He called all of the names except for me and the girl that I bumped into, "Hydro," Logan said. Hydro? That's her name? "What kind of fighter are you?" he asked her. "Distance." the girl, Hydro, said slowly. Her voice sounded... sad.

Logan signaled to the people in the control room to set up the targets. Within seconds, new targets appeared, "Start when you're ready," Logan said slowly, looking at the clipboard. The girl raised her left hand out toward the targets and quickly moved it to the right. "I'm done." she said than lowering her hand to her side.

The next thing I saw was the targets falling onto the floor, in a pile of dust. "Wow..." I whispered to myself at the sight. She took down all of them within seconds! In seconds!

"Max,"

Logan said, after giving a piece of paper to Hydro. This is it. The moment of truth. Stepping forward, I swallowed hard. My palms sweaty, my pulse racing.

"I-I'm a c-close fighter." I stuttered, nervous of messing up in front of everyone.

He signaled the controllers for a close distance arena. I saw a image of a person that I was going to face, a faceless. It wasn't because it didn't have a face, but it was just a robot that I was going to face.

"Start when you're ready," Logan said automatically, not really caring about these tests. "Wait, what am I doing again?" I asked quickly, forgetting what to do. "You're trying to take it down for three seconds." he sighed, visibly annoyed.

"Right," I said than facing the robot. It was in a fighting stance, ready for anything. Getting into my stance, still nervous, I channeled my power to the palms of my hands. Now making it into a visible fireballs, I crushed them and making them into fire knifes. One for each hand.

I was ready.

The Faceless suddenly charged at me and jumped high in the air. Quickly getting out of the way just before the robot came down, I jumped onto it's back, I placed the fire knife firmly against it's throat... until it somehow grabbed a hold of me and throwing me onto the ground.

Getting back onto my feet, I ran at the Faceless and tackled it onto the ground and quickly realized something: Faceless were made of metal, making my tackle to hurt me more... but I got it on the floor.

"One," Logan started.

"Two,"

"Three, you passed." he said finally.

Getting off of the Faceless, I walked toward Logan and received a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it and reading,

"_Team Cyclopes."_


	2. Training gone Wrong?

Waiting in the living room, along with the other recruits, I wanted to see what team I was put on, "You did it!" Kitty said happily as she knocked me onto the floor, hugging me. "Hey... Kitty," I said slowly, trying to get out of her grip. "Oops, sorry." she giggled than getting up and helping me up. "So what team are you on?" she asked me.

"A team called Cyclopes." I said slowly, giving her the piece of paper. "That's so cool!" she exclaimed, hugging me again. "Do you know where my team is?" I asked her, pulling away. "Follow me!" she said than grabbing my arm and ran to and through the door, "Kitty!" I cried out, not comfortable with the phasing through the doors and walls. "Don't worry, I know where I'm going." she said as we passed another wall.

After a series of turns, Kitty took me into the library where I saw Jean talking to a guy with brown hair and... red sunglasses? Inside the building? Why, who is he?

"So you must be the new teammate."

I jumped forward at the sudden strange accent that came from behind me. Quickly making a fire knife as I turned around and saw a fuzzy blue kid. "Sorry for startling you!" he said quickly in his German accent, his hands in the air. "Don't do that." I told him as I got rid of the fire knife, slightly worried if the team already found out my 'problems'. What would they do if they found out?

"Hello, you must be Max."

A different voice said. Turning around and saw the guy with the sunglasses standing in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked him hesitantly, nervous of the guy. "I'm Scott, the leader of the team." he introduced himself, holding out his hand. I paused before shaking his hand, "I'm Max," I replied slowly, still hesitant of being accepted into a team… a team who'll laugh at me when they know my fears.

"So you're the new teammate?" Jean asked me, surprised. I nodded, "Yeah, why is something wrong?" I asked her. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm glad we have someone we know join our team." she explained, now smiling. "I just hope that I help the team." I told them. "You're going to be fine." Kitty said, patting me on the back. "You think so?" I asked, trying so hard not to blush in front of my crush. She nodded. "So what do we do now?" I asked Scott, seeing if he had any ideas. "Train in the Danger Room so we can see how well you can adjust to the team." he explained. "Um… ok." I said slowly, still nervous about being on a new team.

Now in the Danger Room with Kitty while the others were in the control room above the room, "Max, first you need to protect Kitty for as long as possible." Scott's voice said over the intercom. Ok. Protecting Kitty… no big deal. I done this before. Except that I wasn't protecting my crush. Oh great… now I am nervous.

"Max," Kitty said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Don't get all worked up, you'll be fine." she told me, encouraging me. "Thanks Kitty, that means a lot." I said, now relaxed. "Come on, get ready." she said. "Yeah," I replied then taking a deep breath and making fire knifes.

"Ready in three… two… one… Start!"

The room quickly changed into a rundown part of the city of New York with strangers walking around us. It wasn't so bad… if the people didn't bumped into me. I really, _really_ didn't like that. Making a single fire knife ready in case if anyone tried to sneak up on us, "Loosen up, you're too tense." Kitty said to me, trying to make me to relax. "I'll try," I said back to her until I was bumped into someone, a hologram. Quickly getting back on my feet, I saw someone sneaking up on Kitty, "Look out!" I shouted, throwing a fireball at the person, knocking them back as I got Kitty into an alleyway… which was filled with dogs!

"Really?" I groaned then getting ready to fight off dogs, protect Kitty, make sure that no one knows my fears, make sure that they don't know about my nightmares, hope that they don't realize that I'm trying to stay out of arm's length from everyone. Did I miss a detail? I don't think so. Yeah, that's all my thoughts and being a X-man. I'm not you're everyday person if you couldn't tell.

As I was throwing fireballs at the holographic dogs, the Danger Room don't use real dogs so no dogs were actually harmed, they ran back into the alley, letting me to know that it was safe for the time being,, "You're doing good, keep it up." my crush Kitty smiled, giving me the power to go on.

"Well lookie here,"

A voice called out.

Turning around to see several men with different types of weapons. "You're nearly done," Kitty told me. A blonde hair guy with a knife started to run at Kitty while three others were charging at me. Sure I can do pretty well in close combat fighting and that my powers will give them third degree burns, but I had to concentrate to do some serious damage. Fighting three thugs at the same time was impossible… three guys that can knock you out in two or less hits should I say. Not to mention that they had weapons.

Jumping back with a fireball, I threw it at the guy on the right then making fire knifes and ran at the other two… until I felt chains around me, stopping me and making me to fall right in front of the two guys. Great…

The two somehow chained me up, making me to panic since I couldn't move any. They even tied up my hands! What was going on? This wasn't part of the programs! Was the Danger Room messing up? I was struggling to get out of the chains. Trying every to stay calm… until I saw something.

A noose!

I was now kicking and screaming, trying everything to get out of this situation. I _knew_ this wasn't part of the Danger Room. My firepower wasn't working because I was panicking right now. Wouldn't you? The guy with a dragon tattoo placed the noose around my neck then signaling someone else on the balcony for something.

Soon, I felt it tightening around my neck as I was slowly being lifted into the air. This wasn't part of the training. I was actually being hung. I didn't know how, but I'm just am. I was thrashing around as I was getting higher and higher into the air. Soon, my thrashing started to slow down as my vision darkened, I couldn't breath.

I was dying.

As my vision was fading, I saw something. Something horrible.

The bedroom.

The door opening.

_Her…_


End file.
